


Dashtale

by Ghostaloo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Chara Is a Voice In Rainbow's Head, Chara Swearing, Female Chara (Undertale), Filly Rainbow Dash, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostaloo/pseuds/Ghostaloo
Summary: Rainbow Dash wakes up in a bed of flowers in a cave as a filly with amnesia. Lost and confused, she's taken in by a goat monster named Toriel. That's okay though, as long as she has DETERMINATION she can get through this.--------Watch as our favorite blue pegasus goes through her childhood again raised by monsters. She will love Toriel, play with Sans, cook with papyrus, and much MUCH more! All in secret of course. Don't want Asgore finding out about little old Dashie, right?





	Dashtale

The first thing Rainbow Dash noticed was that she head was pounding, she just laid in the bed of flowers she was laying on for what felt like forever trying to get rid of the pain she was feeling. Finally working up the courage to open her eyes she was greeted with blinding light from the sun. The blue pegasus turned her head away from the light and looked off to the side noting that she wasn't outside but was in fact in a cave.

 

‘How did I get here?’ Searching through her memories, Rainbow came to realize that she couldn't remember anything other than her name. It was frightening.

 

Wiping the tears from her eyes the rainbow maned pony flipped onto her side and slowly got up, trying not to aggravate her headache.

 

A wave of nausea washed over her causing Dashie to lose her balance temporarily, she caught herself before she reached up and rubbed where the pain was coming from. There was something warm and wet coming from the back of her head, quickly pulling her hoof away she looked at it in horror. 

 

She was bleeding!

 

This must be way she lost her memories, she hit her head when she fell. From the looks of it the wound is pretty bad, not life threatening but still bad. 

 

Ignoring the wound for now she looked around, not noticing anything interesting other then some pillars Rainbow decided to head deeper into the cave.

 

Eventually she came across a strange flower and upon closer inspection she noticed the flower actually had a face! Rainbow Dash was fascinated, she fascination grew when the flower started talking.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” He introduced himself. Rainbow was just lost for words but introduced herself too.

 

“Um, hi? I’m Rainbow Dash.” 

 

_ Don’t trust him. _

 

Rainbow ears perked, she could've sworn she just heard a voice. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Flowey.

 

“Hmmm…” Rainbow swore she could see the gears turning in Flowey’s head “You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!” Suddenly a red heart popped out of her chest, Rainbow Dash jumped back in surprise. 

 

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” The yellow flower said.

 

SOUL?

 

The rainbow maned pegasus reached forward and poked it, a shiver went up her spine.

 

“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!” 

 

“LOVE? That's good right?” Rainbow asked.

 

“Yup! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!” Flowey winked cartoonishly and all of the sudden five white pellets appeared around Flowey. 

 

She had a bad feeling about this.

 

“Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!”

 

The white pellets gently fly over to her, she reached forward and touched them. Rainbow gasped and doubled over in pain. 

 

“You idiot!” Rainbow looked up but quickly recoiled in shock. Floweys face was now absolutely demonic! 

 

“In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?”

 

Dozens more spinning white pellets appear around her, she was trapped! Rainbow doesn't know if she can take another hit!

 

“ **Die.** ” He started laughing as the pellets of death began to close in on her. Out of nowhere a fireball came and knocked the evil flower away, a large goat monster come walking in.

 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” The goat grumbled disapprovingly.

 

Rainbow Dash backed up into a wall and started shaking, she scared out of her mind! What's this monster going to do to her? Probably cook Rainbow with her fireballs and eat her that's what!

 

The monsters eyes softened at the sight of the terrified filly, she doesn't look more than five years old. It's clear that the flower has made her distrustful of monsters and from the looks of it she was already hurt from the fall she had, the flower made things worse though. She will need immediate medical attention.

 

Poor thing.

 

The goat monster walked over to the shivering filly and put a paw on her shoulder making her flinch.

 

“Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Can you tell me your name?”

 

“R-Rainbow Dash.” The filly sniffled, she seems to be calming down.

 

“Okay Rainbow Dash, what do you remember before you fell down here?” She asked petting her rainbow mane.

 

“Nothing.” Toriel grew very worried, the filly can’t remember anything but her name? This is not good, she was planning on showing her the puzzles that make up the ruins but getting her help is more important. She can use her healing magic on the wounds but its best if she does it at the house.

 

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was starting to feel comfortable around Toriel. Maybe she can trust the motherly goat monster? She seems nice- unlike Flowey. 

 

Rainbow was knocked out of her thoughts when she was scoped up into Toriel’s arms and cradled like a foal. Rainbow burned with embarrassment but didn't make a fuss. She knew that she probably can’t walk long distances on her own right now.

 

“Come, my child. Let me take you back to my house so we can take care of those wounds.” The monster said as she started walking down the corridor. Eventually we came upon a room with a floating star in it. 

 

“What’s that?” She asked pointing at the star. Toriel looked over toward where Rainbow was pointing.

 

“What’s what, my child?”

 

Rainbow looked at Toriel in confusion “The sparkly thing! Can’t you see it?”

 

_ No she can’t, stupid. _

 

There's that voice again! Where's it coming from? Well whatever it's right, she doesn't seem to be able to see it.

 

“Nevermind.” The friendly goat monster looked at Dashie with worry but didn't push the matter further. When Toriel isn't looking Rainbow reached and touched the star. 

 

The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling Rainbow with determination!

 

Rainbow blinked stupidly at the sudden rush she just felt, this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Rainbow was pulled away from the star as Toriel walked the stairs into the another room to a puzzle. 

 

“The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room.” Toriel explained “I’ll teach you about them another day, my child.”

 

After a long walk filled with puzzles, spiders, and a weepy ghost they made it to their destination. Before we went inside I reached and touched another one of those stars.

 

Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives her determination!


End file.
